What they are running from
by brenda.m
Summary: Granger tinha um encontro. E ele queria, ou melhor, precisava descobrir quem era o ser patético que a levaria pra jantar. Isso porque o cara – se é que tinha sanidade mental – precisava ser alertado quanto a quem estava levando. DHr.


I.

Granger tinha um encontro. E ele queria, ou melhor, precisava descobrir quem era o _ser patético_ que a levaria pra jantar. Isso porque o cara – se é que tinha sanidade mental – precisava ser alertado quanto a quem estava levando.

Ela era Hermione Jane Granger! Mandona, certinha, com mãos pesadas e sangue-sujo! Como alguém – em sã consciência – tinha coragem de chamá-la pra sair? E como ela se achara no direito de aceitar a proposta?

Malfoy respirou fundo, observando a imagem do rosto da sangue-ruim enterrado nos livros. _Aquele _era o seu lugar! Não saindo com um babaca qualquer! O cenho dela franzia por vezes, aproximando ainda mais o rosto fino das páginas, absorvendo o conteúdo com exatidão. Um cacho caía sob seu rosto, fugido do coque desajeitado que ela fizera horas atrás, e o loiro sentiu ânsias de segurar a pequena mexa de cabelo e suavemente colocá-la atrás da orelha da sangue-sujo. Não que ele quisesse ser suave com ela, óbvio.

Draco a odiava. Com todas as suas forças. Odiava suas manias irritantes, sua voz em todos os xingamentos, seu olhar materializando a frieza mútua. Porque naquela troca de olhares na aula de poções havia desprezo _queimando_ na íris.

Mas o que Malfoy não entendia era porque estava ali de novo. Ou porque estivera neste ritual cada merda de dia após a aula. Convenceu a si mesmo que nada tinha haver com observar Granger, e a biblioteca sempre fora um estabelecimento público, não?

Agora a garota fechara o livro, fazendo anotações desesperadas, antes de respirar fundo, e passar a fitar um ponto do chão.

O que diabos deixara-a tão distraída? Ele ousou se perguntar, tenso. Nervosismo pelo encontro com o idiota? Será que ela finalmente havia se dado conta que aquele encontro era um fato medíocre e digno de um desespero por estar sozinha? Mas será que ela estava sozinha? Com Potter e Weasley sempre grudados na barra de sua saia – que até mesmo Malfoy podia concordar ser _excessivamente longa_, quer dizer, não que ele quisesse ver as pernas da sangue-sujo, era tudo uma questão de bom senso e como o pudor tinha limites, além do que Granger – por mais incrível que pudesse soar – era uma garota. E garotas em geral não deviam se esconder tanto. Era sua obrigação parar de atiçar as mentes masculinas do castelo, não que algum garoto do castelo tivesse dúvidas de que as pernas da sangue-sujo beiravam a perdição. E não que essa fosse opinião de Malfoy, certo? _Certo?_

Pela primeira vez nos últimos meses, a castanha levantou-se do estudo na biblioteca mais cedo que o normal.

_Isso não era nada bom._

II.

Quando retornou ao salão comunal da sonserina, frustrado, Draco jogou-se no sofá, observando as trágicas chamas daquela lareira.

_Granger estava levando o encontro a sério?_

- Ei, Draco. – Blaise falou, cumprimentando-o com um olhar indiferente. – Estava estudando na biblioteca? – Dissera seu melhor amigo, em tom de escárnio.

Malfoy exibiu aquela expressão, como se fosse um comensal da morte antes de sussurrar com prazer o crucios.

Granger era idiota ou o quê? Por que sair mais cedo da biblioteca? Pra se arrumar? Qual o sentido de se arrumar para um idiota? Porque claro, pra _algum verme_ tê-la chamado pra sair, apenas sofrendo de alguma doença contagiosa ou de um surto de caridade.

- Draco? – O moreno voltou a lhe chamar, divertido. – Draco?

- Que foi? – O loiro lhe respondeu, com o olhar distante.

- Pansy estava reclamando com_ aquela voz... –_ E na pequena menção da cena, Draco estremeceu só de pensar em quantos milhões de decibéis agudos a voz de Pansy Parkison podia atingir quando estava pê da vida consigo mesma. - ...Que você faltou ao encontro com ela o mês todo, tsc tsc tsc. – Blaise concluiu, rindo de leve. – E então... Qual o seu problema?

- Que problema? – Malfoy dissera, olhando-o como se o amigo fosse louco.

- Pansy é gostosa, cara. E você a dispensou o mês todo. – Falara, dando uma olhada cafajeste para a bunda de uma garota sonserina que acabara de passar.

- E daí?

- Significa que deve ter uma melhor em mente...

- Tanto faz. – Murmurou. - Sabia que a sangue-sujo vai ter um encontro? – Falara, respirando revolta.

- Que sangue-sujo? – Blaise dissera, instigando-o.

- Granger.

- Isso explica o mau humor.

Malfoy apenas erguera uma de suas sobrancelhas com escárnio.

- Ela estava na biblioteca hoje? – O amigo mudara de assunto, como se estivesse insinuando uma ironia.

O loiro revirou os olhos.

- Mais patética que o normal, tsc tsc tsc.

Houve um silêncio irritante, irritante porque o melhor amigo do loiro exibia uma expressão cínica, de quem compreendia algo que ele mesmo não podia ver.

- Soube que ela tem um encontro com Potter. – Blaise falara, analisando a contração da mandíbula do garoto com diversão.

- Potter é um imbecil. - _E você também é_, a mente de Malfoy completou, sarcástica.

- ...Por querer sair com a Granger?

Como raios Granger aceitara sair com aquele quatro olhos metido a heroizinho fajuto? Potter era magricela. Um perdedor! Um idiota se fingindo de amiguinho o tempo todo, apenas esperando o momento pra se aproveitar. Tudo bem, Granger não era uma criança indefesa. Aliás, ela não era – de modo algum – uma criança. Tinha seios, coxas e curvas nada infantis. Até dias atrás era uma puritana e agora estava se distraindo até mesmo do estudo _pensando_... No cicatriz!

- Draco. – Blaise dissera, tirando-o de seus devaneios, com o mesmo tom irônico. – Não respondeu a minha pergunta.

- Que pergunta?

- Você não costumava ser tão lerdo. – Pausara, estranhando-o. - Acha que Potter é um imbecil por querer sair com a Granger? – Falara, como se essa fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

- Potter é um imbecil de qualquer jeito. – Respondera, com um sorriso de desprezo que costumava dar.

- E pelo jeito o quatro olhos não é tão burro... – Blaise falara, observando o súbito cenho franzido do outro. – Granger anda gostosinha ultimamente, tsc tsc tsc.

Draco fitara-o sério, com uma expressão de quem seria capaz de lançar um avada kedrava.

- O sangue-dela é _fodidamente_ sujo. – Fora o único argumento que fora capaz de proferir.

- Ninguém transa com o sangue, Draco. – Blaise dissera, abrindo um sorriso. – Se bem que deve ser meio sem graça transar com a Granger, tão virgem, tsc tsc tsc.

O loiro não gostou do que ouviu, embora estivesse se contendo, não pôde evitar a forma como seu rosto a qualquer momento ia quebrar em pedaços, de tão rígido e sério.

- Potter não vai transar com ela. – Falara, em um misto de crueldade e fingida despreocupação.

III.

Hermione jogou os seus livros com força em cima de sua cama, como se no ato estivesse tirando o peso de suas costas. Mas não tirara. Porque ela ainda conseguia _sentir_ o olhar de Draco Malfoy sobre seu rosto. Todos os dias. Na biblioteca. Na aula de poções. Um pequeno feixe de escuridão azul-acinzentada, que em vez de brilhar como os olhos de Harry e Ronald costumavam fazer, apenas queimavam. Como se estivessem tocando-a, de forma lenta e macia.

_Que merda era essa?_

Malfoy era nojento, repugnante, ridículo e cafajeste! Como podia estar se arrepiando só por pensar – o que em si já era um pecado!- ? E não queria nenhum encontro. Não que houvesse um, o que de fato havia era Harry, seu melhor amigo, chamando-a para sair, pra fazer ciúmes em Luna Lovegood. Isso mesmo, Luna. Quem podia imaginar? O moreno vivia falando sobre o quanto a loira não prestava atenção, sempre tão aluada, distraída, sorrindo, que mal o notava como uma pessoa além do velho e bonzinho Harry Potter. Foi aí que ele tivera a maldita idéia de forjar um... encontro? argh, Hermione gemeu, pensando no que não faria por aqueles dois que amava feito uma irmã mais responsável.

Mas o desconforto não fugia de si.

Porque hoje, especialmente hoje, ele mal se dera ao trabalho de desviar o olhar.

O que _diabos_ Malfoy podia querer?

Há tempos não ia a biblioteca apenas pra estudar. Sequer conseguia lembrar-se da última vez que lera um livro. Ou que sua mente se focara nos estudos, nas aulas. Tudo culpa do imbecil!

Deitou em sua cama, fechando os olhos com força, enquanto a imagem dos olhos dele voltava a sua mente, causando batimentos cardíacos em velocidade absurda. _Ah não,_ como isso podia estar acontecendo?

Permaneceu quieta e calada, olhando pro teto de sua cama, querendo – se possível – uma maneira que pudesse parar suas reflexões, porque _aquilo _batendo dentro do seu peito não parava de enlouquecê-la.

Alguns corações _conseguiam_ ser bem idiotas. Foi o último pensamento de Hermione antes de fechar os olhos e dormir.

Enfim, uma ideia que tive eras atrás... Me digam o que acharam e deixem review. Queria pedir desculpas por ter andado sumida e pela constância dos meus clichês L, mas é que passo tanto tempo longe das fanfics e da ficção como um todo, que quando volto, não consigo perder idéias e conceitos antigos que possuía dos meus casais prediletos. Anyway, era isso :)


End file.
